


Back To Normal

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, a little angsty, but he's happy milady finally cares about him, but it's got a happy ending, chat is hella confused, ladybug finally falling in love with chat noir, maaaaybe a small confession, no reveal, oof, or much rather, set after chat blanc, set when they meat on the rooftop at the end of the episode, the moment we've all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: Battling Chat Blanc took a toll on Marinette and as soon as she had the chance, she texted her partner against crime for a meetup, feeling the need to check on Chat Noir and settle her nerves by knowing he was fine.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Back To Normal

"Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady," Chat sang softly, legs dangling off the edge of the rooftop beneath him. The familiar noise of a specific yo-yo hit his sensitive ears followed by a, "Chat!" and he knew the spotted superheroine wasn't far away. He heard her land behind him and he turned around, a small and sincere smile on his face. "What was the sudden call for, My Lady?" He asked and watched as she walked towards him, concern in her eyes. 

Chat suddenly turned serious, wondering what had happened for her to make such a serious face. Standing up to face her properly, she stopped for a moment before checking him out. 

Ladybug patted him down, muttering to herself. "Black leather, golden bell-" She grabbed one of his cat ears and ran her thumb over it, "Black ears..." She continued as she ran her hand through his hair, almost making Chat purr out loud. "Blonde hair, tan skin, green eyes-" She muttered to herself and Chat looked at her, wanting to ask what the matter was but hindered himself, realizing that she was checking up on him for no reason at all and that he should just enjoy it while it lasted. 

Ladybug turned him around, still focused and muttering to herself. "Tail...baton," She said and snatched it from his back, opening it and checking it out to make sure it was working properly. Satisfied with herself and him, she put the baton back into its holder and turned him back towards her, Chat's curious eyes piercing through her. 

_Oh god, it was him and he was fine and_ -

Ladybug threw her arms around his neck in happiness, catching Chat off guard. The black-clad superhero stood in awe for a moment before wrapping his arms around her lithe frame and hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're back to being your old self," Ladybug said softly, squeezing him tighter for reassurance. "I have no idea what you're talking about, bugaboo," Chat responded, a smile on his face as he watched her pull away, arms still around his neck. "Mind telling me what all of that was about?" 

"I'm not sure I can, Chat," Ladybug responded, voice soft as pictures of Chat Blanc flashed in her mind. She shuddered and Chat squeezed her, reminding her that he was here and he was fine and that those horrible things she'd seen hadn't happened to his Chat. _Her_ Chat. 

"Come on, My Lady. It must've been bad if it made you react the way you did," He pointed out, bringing up one hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I've never seen you _this_ worried about me since we met. Tell me, what's wrong?" Chat asked, sincerity in his voice. He unwound his arm from her and tugged her towards the edge of the rooftop, motioning for them to sit down and talk. 

Ladybug followed without a word and they sat down, looking over the sun setting over Paris in front of them. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Chat spoke up again, "So...?" He began and nudged his partners' shoulder with his own. Ladybug sighed and looked at him for a moment before looking back over the city. "I cannot tell you much but..." She trailed off for a moment, heart racing as the events of Chat Blanc rushed her mind again. Her eyes burned but she blinked the tears away, not wanting to cry in front of him. 

"You were akumatized into this freakish villain called Chat Blanc," Ladybug started, breath shaking. "You had turned white and evil and you had destroyed all of Paris. Nothing was left, just...destruction and pain." 

Chat watched her intently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to hold her close as she continued. "You had somehow destroyed me _and_ Hawk Moth a-and you'd been stuck like that for who knows how long..." Ladybug trailed off, one single tear escaping. She wiped it away and continued. "Y-you knew my real name and you kept screaming at me, blaming me and _our love_ for the destruction of the world," She finished, leaning into her partners' side and hugging him, holding him close.

"Oh, Ladybug," Chat started and squeezed her tighter. "I don't know how that happened and I cannot imagine what you must've gone through but I can promise you one thing right here and right now. No matter what happens between us, whether it's now or the future, I will never ever want to cause you pain or hurt you. Just the thought of it makes me want to cataclysm myself," Chat said, finishing with a chuckle to lighten the mood.

Ladybug smiled and giggled quietly, looking up at her partner. "Thank you, Chat. It means a lot to me, hearing it coming from you. I don't know what I would do without you. You mean so much to me and seeing you like that broke my heart and made me realize just how much better you make my days," Ladybug said with a smile. Before Chat had the chance to chirp in with a cat pun, she spoke up again. "And yeah, even though your cat puns are bad, I wouldn't not listen to them. They're a part of you and I love that," She said and grabbed his hand, lifting it up to look at his ring adorned with a full cat paw.

Chat wanted to respond when the realization hit him. "Hold up, back it up a little. What did you just say?" He asked and looked at her intently, searching for something in her expression. "Hmm?" Ladybug hummed and lifted her head from his shoulder, looking at him. "Can you say that again?" 

"Say what?" She asked, her eyes meeting his. 

"You... _love_ me?" Chat whispered, as if saying it louder would cause those feelings to disappear. 

A blush crept onto Ladybug's cheeks and she looked away for a moment. "Well, I don't know if I can classify it as love yet but I feel something towards you," She whispered as she looked back at him. Chat Noir stared at her for a few moments before shooting up and jumping around, movements somewhat resembling a happy dance.

Laughter broke out from her as she watched Chat jump around, making a fool of himself, - like usual. Her heart swelled at the scene, her nerves settling down when she finally realized he was okay. Her chaton was okay and as long as it stayed like that, she would be fine too.

No matter what happened, she knew that as long as he was by her side, they'd be fine. 


End file.
